As the Personal Computer (PC) platform continues to evolve to support rich entertainment scenarios, auxiliary devices 200 are becoming more commonplace to remotely control PCs and other devices without traditional control buttons, keyboards or other physical input devices. Additionally, these auxiliary devices 200 are beginning to include rich auxiliary displays 210 which allow the user to browse content without disrupting the entertainment experience on the primary display 191. However, when seated in front of the primary computing device, a user's direct interaction with control buttons, the main display, keyboard, and mouse greatly diminishes the auxiliary device's 200 usefulness. By placing the device 200 into a nearby charging dock 322, the device 200 can be situated such that its display 210 remains useful to the user. When docked, the device 200 will change its function to act as a primary display's companion through an operating system service such as the Windows SideShow technology in the Windows Vista operating system.